


It's A Girl: Part 1

by floralsuitian



Series: Life As We Know It [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: ~A flashback to Ian and Mickey the day they adopt their new baby girl.~
Relationships: Domestic Husbands - Relationship, Gallavich - Relationship, Soon-To-Be-Dads
Series: Life As We Know It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	It's A Girl: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is chapter 2, part 1 of this series. The second part is gonna be the two of them taking the baby to meet everyone. Also I don't know how 100% accurate all the legal stuff I mentioned in this chapter is, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. But then again, this is a fictional world hehe I still wanted to try and make it seem like they weren't totally breaking the law by adopting a kid. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this kind of filler chapter!!

**~One Week Ago~**

The paperwork took longer than intended. Because of their records, Ian and Mickey had to wait even longer to see if they could even adopt any kid at all. Mickey was kind of relieved, but also hurting; he knew how much this meant to Ian. 

The topic had been brought up between them a few times over the last year. Right before Ian was released, again when Mickey was released, on their wedding day, and then a few weeks after they had settled into their new apartment. They had found jobs again (it was still kind of tricky, but Lip pulled some strings and got Mickey a job at the bike shop which was still awkward for both of them, but they were making it work for Ian’s sake). Debbie had some of her welder friends help Ian out, and got him a small welding gig for the time being (it was almost impossible for him to be an EMT again with only so little time having passed of him being out of prison). Both jobs paid well, they were working decent hours together, and Ian brought it up again one evening, when they were washing up for bed:

_ “You think we could, uhhh...talk about something real quick?” Ian comes out from the bathroom, holding a razor and shaving cream in his hands.  _

_ “Ahh, fuck. You’re divorcing me already?”, Mickey jokes, and Ian gives him a look. Mickey winks at him in response, then stands from the bed to walk towards him. Ian’s gone back into the bathroom now, standing in front of the sink getting ready to shave the light stubble that’s coming in on his cheeks. Mickey wraps his arms around his torso, pressing a kiss to his back through the thin material of his shirt.  _

_ “I’m just fucking with you, what ya wanna talk about?” Mickey goes on, still standing behind Ian. They’re staring at each other in the mirror, the shaving cream on Ian’s face disappearing slowly as Ian swipes the razor gently over his skin. _

_ “Kids?” _

_ Ian doesn’t meet his eyes when he says the word; instead he stares down at the cloudy, water-filled sink and fidgets with the razor. Mickey sighs behind him, placing another kiss to his back, then moves to sit on the closed toilet lid. _

_ “What about ‘em?”, he finally asks. Ian looks back up to the mirror, finishing his shave job, then rinsing his face quickly and draining the water from the sink. _

_ “I don’t know….I know you don’t really want them. But….I don’t know. Could be kinda nice to raise some together, ya know?” _

_ “If by ‘some’, you’re implying more than two, that’s not fucking happening”, Mickey says, absolutely serious. _

_ “No, no more than two. If that”, Ian reassures him. He leans his hip against the countertop, fidgeting with his fingers. Mickey notices, reaches out to take his hands to get him to stop. Mickey stands from the toilet seat, tucking his finger under Ian’s chin to get him to look at him. _

_ “If you want kids, we can look into it. I know how much it means to you….we can look into adopting one, how ‘bout that?”, Mickey asks him. Ian quirks his lips into a small smile, tightening his hands in Mickey’s. _

_ “We don’t have to….if you don’t want to….I don’t want to do something you’re not comfortable with--” _

_ “Will you shut up?”, Mickey laughs gently, cupping Ian’s cheek with his hand. Ian releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and looks at his husband again.  _

_ “If you want a kid, we’ll get us a kid, alright?” _

_ Ian nods gently at him, cupping Mickey’s face in his own hand.  _

_ “Well, what do  _ you  _ want?”, he asks gently. Mickey looks at him for a mere second before pulling Ian down gently to place a soft kiss to his lips. Ian’s hand tightens around the back of Mickey’s neck before he’s pulling away and pressing their foreheads together.  _

_ “As long as you’re happy, I’m fucking happy. I want whatever you want, alright?” _

_ Ian can’t help but smile. He didn’t necessarily like that answer, but he supposed it would have to do for now.  _

_ “So let’s talk about us gettin’ a kid”. _

Now they were sitting at an adoption agency in the middle of the busiest street in Chicago, and they weren’t even sure it was going to happen. Because of their goddamn felony convictions. 

“Mr. and Mr. Gallagher, I’m not entirely certain I can approve you for adoption. Your background checks aren’t exactly clean”, the lady tells them. She seems just as disappointed as the both of them are, but then she sighs and stands from her desk. She walks over to the bookshelf in the corner of her office, grabbing a small binder. She makes her way back to her desk, sitting down and opening up the binder to an almost random page. Ian is looking at the entire time, watching as she skims through the binder until she finds what she’s looking for. She turns the binder to face both men; there is a photo of an almost newborn baby girl lying in an incubator. Small tubes are coming out of her nose and she has a heart rate monitor lying next to her. Ian stares at the photo longer than probably necessary, and when Mickey speaks, he looks up quickly.

“What the hell is this?”

The lady folds her hands on the desk before speaking.

“This little girl was dropped off on the doorstep of this agency almost a month ago. She had nothing with her but a little stuffed elephant and the baby clothes she was wearing. She was lying in a small cardboard box when we found her the next morning. We had to put her in this”, she points to the photograph, “to keep her heart rate from decreasing. She was running a fever and she caught pneumonia. She’s okay now, she’s getting healthier and she doesn’t need the oxygen anymore. She has no name, nothing. Whoever left her here really wasn’t ready to take care of her”.

Ian looks at Mickey when the lady finishes speaking, and shrugs his shoulders. 

“So….are you saying you can give her to us, even though you’re not legally allowed to?”, Mickey asks, genuinely curious. The lady leans back in her chair, thinking over the situation some more.

“Since neither of you have any convictions against you involving children, and you’re legally married,  _ and  _ you passed the home inspection….I’m willing to allow you to do a trial adoption. We let you take her, we see how things go for about a week. If all goes well, and we have no incidents, she’s officially yours”. 

The two men look at each other, shrugging. Mickey sighs heavily, reaching over to take Ian’s hand in his and gives him a look. Ian smiles gently; he knows that look. All too well.

“What do we need to fill out?”

The lady smiles, handing them a certification packet and the details of the adoption. Ian is smiling like an idiot as he and Mickey sign their names on the paper, filling out all they need to before being directed to follow the lady (they finally learned her name was Miranda) to the nursery. Mickey groans the minute he hears babies crying and wailing, and Ian reaches down, in their side-by-side state, to intertwine their fingers, squeezing his hand gently. That seems to relax Mickey slightly, but the full realization that they’re adopting a baby hits him, when Miranda swings open another door, leading to the NICU. It’s quieter in this portion of the agency; Mickey notices most of the babies are extremely small, almost the size of his own hand. He looks up at Ian, who’s also looking around at the premature babies, and sees his excited expression drop into one of sadness. Mickey sighs, squeezes Ian’s hand this time, and he looks down at him, smiling gently at him.

Miranda finally stops at a small incubator, where the little girl from the photograph is lying inside. She has no tubes attached to her, as Miranda had said, but she has a small heart rate monitor still lying next to her. Ian feels his heart rate quicken in panic as Miranda opens up the incubator, grabbing the little girl. She was fast asleep, but awakens the moment Miranda takes her out. 

“We’ve had to keep her in this for a little bit longer just because of the pneumonia, but I promise you, she’s getting healthier and is definitely ready to be taken out of this damn thing”, Miranda laughs lightly. She’s holding the baby out in front of her, supporting her head, and Ian feels like he can’t breathe. Mickey watches the smile grow on his face when the baby girl looks up at him, and her little hand reaches for his finger. She wraps her hand around it, and Ian coos to her, watching as her little legs kick gently at Miranda’s stomach.

“Ready to hold her?”, she asks Ian gently. Ian nods quickly, and Mickey’s smile grows when the little girl is placed in his arms. 

"Hi, pretty lady", Ian whispers, his voice slightly raising as he speaks to her. Mickey giggles a bit; he's gotten used to Ian talking to Franny and Freddie all the time with baby talk, but it still makes him laugh a little bit when his husband gets into baby-talk mode. 

Ian walks back over to Mickey; he doesn’t take his eyes off of his husband as he lightly bounces the little girl in his arms. She coos lightly, sticks her hand in her mouth, stares up at Ian, then flicks her eyes to Mickey. He waves lightly at her, and a little smile spreads on her face.

“That’s your other daddy”, Ian whispers, “we’re your new daddies”. 

“She’s tiny”, Mickey says, gently rubbing his right hand over her little head. She still doesn’t have much hair, but there’s some coming in.

“You wanna hold her?”, Ian asks his husband, and Mickey nods without thinking about it. Ian hands her to him, and watches as he laughs gently. He holds the little girl’s head in his hand as Ian was doing, his other one holding her back.

“Holy shit”, Mickey whispers, and both Ian and Miranda chuckle, “this is fucking wild”.

“Whenever you’re both ready, we can finish some paperwork, and get you guys started on some items for her”, Miranda says. Ian nods, then looks back at Mickey holding the tiny human in his hands.

“You're a cute little thing, aren't ya?", Mickey whispers, and Ian feels his breath hitch in his throat. Watching Mickey with a kid, let alone their  _ own  _ damn kid…..was something he’d never thought he would ever see again. It was blowing his mind, how quick he had already taken to her, and they hadn’t even left the NICU yet. He didn’t think he could love Mickey anymore than he did in this very moment.

Finally, Mickey hands her back to Miranda, and they make their way back to her office. Mickey grabs Ian’s hand again; Ian brings them up to his lips, kisses the back of his hand gently. 

“We’re gonna be fine”, Ian reassures him. Mickey exhales gently, nods at his words. He’s well aware that he was just holding their new soon-to-be daughter, but it was tripping him out; he never thought he would end up becoming a dad, let alone with the only person that even made him want to try out the idea. It was still surreal to him, as they walked back into Miranda’s office. She hands the little girl to Ian, who carefully rests her head on his shoulder; she had fallen asleep again in the short walk back to the office.

Miranda gives them a few baby items to start off with: some diapers, baby bottles, formula, a baby carrier, and some of the baby clothes they kept in the agency. Her little toy elephant and a new baby blanket, along with some socks and two pairs of onesies, are tucked inside the carrier for them.

“She needs some special antibiotics to help fight off the last of her infection, but other than that, she’s healthy. She’s had her monthly shots, she’s all up to date on everything since she got here”, Miranda informs the two men. Mickey’s holding the baby carrier and small diaper bag in his hands while Ian’s holding their daughter.  _ Their daughter.  _

“If you need anything, my number is on the top of the paperwork. Call if anything goes wrong or something happens, I can come right over and make a house visit”, she adds, folding her hands in front of her and smiling gently at both men. Ian looks back at Mickey, nodding as if to ask him if he’s good. Mickey nods, reaching out to shake Miranda’s hand. 

“We really appreciate it”, he says, smiling gently.

“It’s my pleasure. You both are gonna be great with her, I can already see it”.

“Thank you so much”, Ian adds, carefully reaching over to shake Miranda’s hand as well. 

“If a name peaks your interest in the week that you have her, let me know, and I can add it to the paperwork so she has an official name”.

Both Ian and Mickey thank her one last time, before walking towards the exit, their new baby girl in hand. Mickey barely makes it out the door before Ian is grabbing him by the back of his neck and kissing him gently, in the middle of the sidewalk on the busiest street in Chicago, the little girl still fast asleep on his shoulder. Mickey hums, trails his fingers up to the back of Ian’s neck. He’s pulling away all too soon, pressing his forehead to Ian’s, chuckling softly.

“I fucking love you”, Ian whispers over the sounds of cars honking and people yelling and bustling about. He really does; he loves this man and their new baby girl already, so much. More than he could ever explain in words.

“Fucking love you too”.

“Let’s take her home to meet everyone, yeah?”

“Yeah. Okay”. 

Mickey still isn’t used to public displays, even after being married for over 6 months (and being together on and off for over 10 years), so when Ian intertwines their free hands while walking down the sidewalk again, he almost tenses until he realizes it’s only Ian. His husband. Holding their brand new kid. Their daughter. He couldn’t believe his life was turning into this. He really never thought he would ever get to be a dad, a  _ real  _ one. The idea always scared the shit out of him. With Ian, it felt natural. It felt safe. It felt secure, like home. Because Ian was his home, and that’s what he felt like as they walked back home, their kid in hand, and Ian’s thumb stroking the back of his hand gently. He could get used to this. 


End file.
